


Tommy's eyes

by burntwaffles



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), the death cure - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntwaffles/pseuds/burntwaffles
Summary: Bloody concerned brown eyes. Newt wasn't sure what he hated more—how concerned Thomas was, or how the brunette was so bloody convinced Newt could be saved...





	Tommy's eyes

Huge brown eyes looming over him. Taking up all the space, his entire field of vision.

Puppy dog eyes, they used to tease him. Bloody Tommy and his puppy dog eyes. Convincing everyone to go with his crazy ass plans. Speeches about getting out-one last stand. Saving friends, and going back.

"Newt," the brunette was panting, and his voice was choked.

His eyes wander to the boy's cheek-dirty and sweaty, with a scar just above his jaw. Newt wondered what it would be like to press his lips against it. He wasn't sure when he started letting himself think about Thomas like this—his self-control was really slipping. Damn, he really was a damn crank, wasn't he?

"Newt, come on, Newt," Thomas kept saying. So many empty words. Like Thomas could do  _anything_. Like there's a bloody cure for  _this_. Like Newt isn't already more than halfway there.

His rage was making him focus on Thomas, as the brunette half-carried, half-dragged him along alleys, trying to avoid gunfire and explosions. Trailing his hand on filthy walls stained with grime and soot.

Leading him to  _where_ , really? To bloody salvation? Because there wasn't one. There was already no hope. Tommy wouldn't understand. Tommy was  _immune_.

_Leave me behind, just leave me behind._

He staggered to the ground as a wave of pain and nausea rolled over him, gagging as he spat out black fluid. Thomas was quick to try and pull him up, but he wouldn't budge.

"Newt, come on buddy, we're almost there, you gotta get up, come on!"

Bloody concerned brown eyes. Newt wasn't sure what he hated more—how concerned Thomas was, or how the brunette was so bloody convinced Newt could be saved...

He jumped at Thomas.

Grappling, growling. Pulling and punching and rolling, surrounded by screams and explosions and smoke. Somehow he had a knife in his hands, and—he didn't want to hurt Tommy, he didn't, he didn't-

Then he felt the knife lodge itself between his ribs and  _thank god_  because he'd die than hurt Tommy.

Tommy—who didn't have a knife in him but was crying like he did—like  _he_  was dying.

And by _god_ , Thomas looked amazing with tears in his eyes. Newt wasn't sure if it was the dying or the crank craziness, but he felt poetic, looking at the brunette's eyes. Mahogany brown edged with green, sparkling with salty tears. If Newt had any energy left, he would have wiped them off. Instead, they fell, wetting his own cheeks as Thomas cried above him.

He just stared at those eyes in all his fascination. He didn't mind dying so much, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So I decided to write a really short fic on the death scene from the Death Cure movie. I have so many feelings for this goddamn film. (Uhm, spoilers?)
> 
> Newt's death. It feels so goddamn stupid, tbh. He couldn't walk, yeah, so Minho and Gally went to pick up the injection thing (???) that was used on Brenda bc apparently, it cures cranks. Why the three of them couldn't just carry my boy (or even just Minho and Thomas, with Gally covering them) to safety??? Also the "please Tommy please" scene was complete bullshit, I feel like the trailer tricked me. I honestly CAN'T GET OVER HIS DEATH BEING A FUCKING WASTE BC THERE WAS A CURE. Like, the whole point (in the book) of Newt's death was bc there was no cure (!!!) and he didn't want to be left behind as a goddamn crank. (But of course, I cried buckets over this scene in the cinema. Thomas Sangster is such a great actor).
> 
> I guess that's my biggest problem with the movie, though there are more lol (i.e. Thomas being too special, special blood, special everything jfc, the island haven - where the fuck is this, i thought the world was destroyed how did they manage to find this, bc in the book they got teleported to Paradise)
> 
> BUT kudos to Wes Ball because he saved it from the train wreck that was Scorch Trials. Finally made the cranks talk, too, which was my biggest frustration bc ppl kept associating them w/ zombies. Gah, finally.
> 
> Now I'm going to re-read the books again.
> 
>  
> 
> TL;DR: Not happy with Newt's death and "Please Tommy Please" scene, happy with talking cranks
> 
> This was meant to be a lot more angsty, but I wrote it feeling too happy wtf haha anyways thank you for reading the story, guys!


End file.
